Nobody Said It Was Easy To Love
by WeNeedUnicorns
Summary: Quand l'amour complique les choses entre Tyler et Matt, mais est-ce vraiment de l'amour où juste un des effets de l'alcool ou de l'hypnotisme ? Bref résumé nul mais jetez un coup d'oeil :D
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde alors je tiens à vous prévenir que je débute dans le slash donc le récit doit être un peu maladroit, et je ne me sens pas assez en confiance pour citronné plus les choses donc je ne sais pas si cette fic mérite vraiment un rating M. Bref j'éspère que vous aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !  
**Commentaire :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sinon ça fait longtemps qu'ils auraient fait pleins de bêtises entre garçons ...  
Je tiens à remercier mon amie Ludi qui m'a inspirée cette histoire, bon je me tais maintenant ! :) Enjoy !

* * *

Il arrive un moment dans la vie où soudainement tout devient claire, qui on est, où on va et avec qui. Mais certaines fois ce moment de clarté nous pousse à faire des choses insensées, Tyler Lockwood en était la preuve vivante. Il devait être minuit et la pleine lune était à son apogée, même si sa condition d'hybride le protégeait de la mutation obligatoire, ces instincts sauvages étaient bien plus présents que d'habitude. Matt, son meilleur ami, était avec lui depuis plusieurs heures, ils avaient passés la soirée à boire de la bière allongé quelque part sur la pelouse de la propriété des Lockwood a discuter de tout et de rien comme si ils étaient de simple ados de dix-sept ans. Et à la clarté de la lune, le brun se rendit compte que son ami était plus beau que jamais et qu'il le désirait depuis longtemps c'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer le blond se retrouva écrasé sous le poids de son ami qui s'était assis sur son ventre, les jambes de parts et d'autres de son corps.

-Putain tu fais quoi mec ? demanda Matt surpris.

-Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en embrassant un garçon ? le questionna l'hybride pour toute réponse.

-Lâches moi Tyler ce n'est pas drôle !

-Pourtant ça te plais, ne dis pas le contraire je le sens …

-Tu le sens ? s'inquiéta l'humain craignant d'être découvert, car oui il aimait ce contact.

-Je te rappelle que je suis un hybride j'ai des sens hyper développés, je peux donc sentir ton excitation et en plus vu comme je suis assis je sens que tu bandes, expliqua le brun tout en souriant en voyant son ami rougir.

-C'est … ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! essaya d'expliquer Matt.

-Oh que si c'est ce que je crois et ça me plait…

Le brun approcha lentement son visage du cou de son ami et huma son odeur, une odeur envoutante, un savant mélange de sueur, d'eau de Cologne et bière. Matt sentait la respiration de son partenaire contre son cou et cela lui plaisait au plus haut point, il s'était toujours demandé si Tyler embrassait bien et là il était sur le point de le savoir. L'hybride défit le premier bouton de la chemise de son ami et fit glisser son nez jusque-là pour sentir son odeur enivrante, il jeta alors un coup d'œil au visage du blond et se rendit compte que celui-ci avait les yeux mi-clos, les joues rouges et une respiration rapide, ce qui le fit sourire. Puis il décida de s'amuser un peu, alors il défit un autre bouton de sa chemise, embrassa tendrement son torse, dégustant sa peau qui était légèrement salé puis il se rejeta sur le dos à côté.

-Ah c'était bien ! s'exclama Tyler tirant Matt de ses pensées.  
-Quoi ? Attends tu vas pas me laisser comme ça, tu m'allumes et après tu arrêtes ? Tu m'as même pas embrassé ! se plaignit le blond tel un enfant dont on aurait volé ses sucreries.

-Et alors ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda le brun sur un ton provocateur.

Matt comprit tout de suite où voulait en venir son ami, il se jeta sur lui, le chevaucha et lui attrapa ses mains qu'il bloqua contre le sol. Tout en fixant l'hybride dans les yeux il rapprocha son visage du sien, lentement, et au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent il dévia sa trajectoire et embrassa sa joue. Tyler lâcha alors un grognement de mécontentement puis sourit de toutes ses dents à son ami qui ne put résister à l'appel de ses lèvres. Lorsque le moment de la collision des deux bouches arriva ce fut comme une révélation, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble et il l'avait toujours su au fond. Le baiser se fit d'abord doux et amoureux puis il devint petit à petit sauvage à partir du moment où la langue de Tyler prit l'initiative de posséder la cavité buccale de son ami. Puis soudainement il fit basculer Matt sur le dos, pour prendre le pouvoir, il l'embrassant alors lentement sur la joue et descendit petit à petit vers son torse pendant que Matt gémissait. Le brun défit alors lentement un à un les boutons de la chemise du blond, et fis courir son nez le long de son corps parsemant quelques tendres baisers. A force de descendre il se retrouva au contact d'une ligne de poiles claires qui descendait dans le boxer de son ami qui était bien gonflé par le plaisir, et huma cette lignée de poile lentement avant de revenir embrasser son ami. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres puis le regarda dans ses yeux essayant de lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait. Matt avait apprécié tout ce que lui avait fait Tyler et la bosse dans son boxer ne pouvait que le prouver, les échanges qu'ils avaient étaient amoureux et passionnés. Le blond appréciait que son ami n'eut pas été avec lui aussi brutal qu'il avait pu l'être avec certaines filles, Matt voulait prouver à Tyler qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'à ce moment même lui seul ne comptait, il eut alors une idée.

-Mords moi ! s'exclama-t-il dans un demi soupir.

-Non, je risque de ne pas m'arrêter et je ne veux pas te faire ça !

-Tais toi tu en as envie c'est dans ta nature et je te fais confiance.

Tout en parlant, Matt poussa la tête de Tyler vers sa jugulaire et ce dernier plus qu'excités par la situation était irrévocablement attiré par le sang qui pulsait dans ces veines, il approcha alors sa bouche et lécha tendrement la chaire avant de mordre délicatement et de déguster le sang qui lui emplissait la bouche. Il était sucré et légèrement amer, parfaitement à son goût, et lorsqu'il entendit Matt qui jouit sans s'être touché à cause du plaisir que lui apportait la morsure, il jouit à son tour. Il lécha alors la plaie jusqu'à ce que le sang arrête de couler et fixa le blond qui ne se remettait pas de l'orgasme qu'il avait connu, le plus puissant de toute sa vie. Tyler eut alors une idée, il se mordit le bout du doigt jusqu'à en saigner et le tendit à Matt.

-Bois tu récupéreras plus vite ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Non je ne peux pas ! répondit le blond qui était encore dans les vapes.

- Si, et ce sera un serment de fidélité j'ai bu ton sang et je ne boirais que le tiens si tu acceptes de boire un peu du mien.

-D'accord.

Matt glissa alors l'index dans sa bouche et suça lentement le sang qui s'en échappait, plus il en ingéré et plus il sentait ses effets agir en lui. Il se sentait plus fort, il s'était remis de son orgasme et il prit plaisir à ingérer ce sang qui n'était pas si écœurant finalement. Ca lui plut tellement qu'il se retrouva de nouveau avec une érection, tout comme Tyler qui retira son doigt de la bouche et vint l'embrasser.

-Je suis désolé mais on n'a pas le temps de remettre ça Mattie, s'excusa Tyler qui regrettait vraiment.

-Ce n'est pas grave je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, le jour va se lever on va devoir aller en cours. Je peux prendre une douche chez toi ?

-J'y compte bien ! s'exclama Tyler qui partit en courant en direction de la maison suivit de près par Matt.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la chambre de Tyler et lorsque vint le moment de se déshabiller pour aller se laver ils se rendirent tous les deux compte à quel point l'autre était désirable, le brun se rapprocha du blond qui portait un boxer moulant blanc et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en lui tapant les fesses. Mais ils durent se séparer pour aller à la douche.

-Tu vas me frotter le dos ? demanda Matt tout en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

-Si tu y tiens tant, oui ! Mais rentre sous l'eau je vais chercher de serviettes.  
Le brun se rendit donc dans le couloir où se trouvait le placard avec le linge de maison et prit deux serviettes moelleuse pour lui et son ami quand il rentra dans sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain juxtaposer il entendit le téléphone de Matt annoncer un texto et il ne put s'empêcher de le lire. Ce qu'il lut lui glaça le sang et sans s'en rendre compte il lâcha le téléphone sous les yeux de Matt qui venait de sortir pour voir ce qui prenait tant de tant au brun. Le message avait été envoyé par Klaus et il disait « Félicitation Matt tu as réussi ta mission, et vous observer fut très distrayant »…

* * *

Ça vous a plus ? Vous avez détesté et vous me détestez d'avoir massacrer la vie de ses personnages ? Alors laissez moi une review ça me fera plaisir :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : ** Alors je tiens à vous remerciez pour les reviews encourageantes que vous m'avez laissé ça me fait plaisir et ça m'aide à écrire dans ce monde étrange qu'est le slash. Merci à** DoctorMason** tes messages m'ont fait plaisir et un grand Merci à **Alounet** pour sa review ( si vous ne le connaissez pas allez lire immédiatement ses fictions car ce sont des moments de pures bonheurs lorsqu'on les lit ! Elles sont géniales bref j'arretes d'étaler mon admiration sinon vous pourrez pas lire la suite et vous me tuerez) bref je suis content que mon travail soit apprécié ! Bon vous allez pouvoir lire !

** Enjoy ! **

* * *

Depuis l'incident qui s'était produit entre les deux amis et le message reçu par Matt, les deux garçons n'avaient eu aucun contact. Tyler fou de rage l'avait viré de chez lui sans même chercher à comprendre et l'avait ignoré durant toute la semaine. Il en voulait à Matt car tout semblait n'avoir été qu'un jeu pour ce dernier, alors que pour le brun cela avait été un acte sincère et pur. Tyler n'avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé qu'à son autre meilleur ami Jérémie qui avait était compréhensif et même un peu jaloux mais ça le brun ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il faut dire que ses pensées étaient hantées par Matt à longueur de temps. Et c'est ainsi que lorsqu'il sorti de l'entrainement de foot, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la présence de son maitre Klaus.

- Tyler ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Dégages Klaus ! lança-t-il froidement.

- Oh tu as l'air énervé ! Tu m'en veux pour le petit message ? Tu ne t'étais pas amusé cette nuit-là ?

Tyler se jeta sur Klaus et le plaqua contre un mur avant de le menacer :

- Ne parles pas de ça !

- Sinon quoi ? demanda Klaus qui venait de lui broyer les os de la main. Je te rappelle que tu me dois allégeance et que je suis plus fort que toi.

- Tu le regretteras, je t'en fais la promesse !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! se moqua le blond.

Tyler le regarda dans les yeux et soudainement il le mordit dans le cou, suçant son sang. Un rictus étira alors les lèvres de Klaus et ce dernier attrapa le brun par le coup et l'envoya s'écraser contre le parebrise d'une voiture. Il s'approcha de lui lentement, tel un félin chassant sa proie et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la voiture, il arracha le tee-shirt de l'hybride et lui enfonça sa main dans la poitrine jusqu'à aller toucher son cœur.

- Recommences une fois et je t'arracherais le cœur sans pitié !

Tyler entendit le bruit d'un fouet et vit soudainement Klaus s'écrouler au sol, derrière lui se tenant Matt une arbalète à la main.

- Aconit tue loup et veine de vénus, ses deux faiblesses directement dans le cœur ! s'exclama-t-il content de lui-même.

- Je me serais débrouillé seul ! râla le brun énerver d'être confronté à son ami mais heureux qu'il l'est sauvé.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais me remercier ?

- D'accord. Merci. T'es content ? demanda le brun avant de se lever et de commencer à partir.

- Attends ! s'exclama le blond le rattrapant par le bras.

Là, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et les deux garçons avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir vu ces yeux durant des années. Matt pouvait voir dans les yeux de son ami toute la tristesse et l'amertume qu'il ressentait, qu'il ressentait d'ailleurs pour rien. Car le message ne venait pas de Klaus mais de Rebekah qui jalouse, d'avoir surprise les deux garçons, avait décidé de s'amuser. Le blond regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de parler à son ami de toute la semaine pour lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il le désirait plus qu'autres choses et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Tyler était vraiment aveugle par contre, lorsqu'il regardait dans les yeux de son compère il ne ressentait pas le désespoir qui émanait de ceux-ci, il se contenté de se noyer dans leur profondeur. Lorsqu'il vit Matt se rapprocher lentement de son visage il prit conscience qu'ils allaient s'embrasser et il se dégagea vite de son étreinte car il ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui et ensuite l'embrasser comme si ils étaient un couple.

- Je dois y aller Matt ! s'exclama le brun avant de s'en aller en direction du lycée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Tyler ! l'appela Matt sans succès. Puis il réalisa que Klaus venait de guérir et se tenait derrière lui.

Tyler déambuler sans raison dans les couloirs du lycée presque désert à part quelques élèves de clubs pas très populaire tel que la chorale du lycée ou encore le club d'échec. Il se rendit compte que le seule endroit où il se sentait bien était les vestiaires, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il se sentait en sécurité et invincible dans ce petit espace clos à l'odeur viril. Lorsqu'il passa les portes battantes qui conduisaient à ce lieu spécial, ses narines furent envahies par cette odeur de transpiration et de déodorant, une odeur qu'il aimait bien après des années à pratiquer le sport en club. Il s'assit sur le banc à côté de son casier et de celui de Matt et il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'allait devenir leur relation. Ils devraient mettre au claire cette histoire de texto et aussi ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaules il faillit faire une crise cardiaque car il était tellement perdu que même ses sens hyper-développés ne l'avait pas prévenus de l'arrivée d'un étranger.

- T'inquiètes pas Tyler c'est moi, lui dit doucement Jérémie qui s'était rendu compte de la surprise de son ami.

- Ah Jérémie ! Tu fais quoi ici ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Je t'ai vu passer dans les couloirs, et te connaissant je savais que je te trouverais ici. Tu vas bien ?

- C'est mignon que tu te rappelles de tellement de détail à propos de moi ! Je ne sais pas je suis troublé…

- Moi aussi je suis un peu troublé, avoua le plus jeune rougissant du compliment de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda l'hybride sincèrement intéressé.

- Et bien tu vois je connais un garçon qui pense aimer un autre garçon mais il ne sait pas quoi faire et j'aimerais bien l'aider, confia Jérémie timidement.

- Et bien ce garçon que tu connais, si il existe devrait se confier au garçon qui lui plait.

- Et si il a peur de se faire repousser ?

- Je dirais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! s'exclama Tyler enthousiaste.

Le Gilbert lui adressa alors un sourire et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus âgé.

- Alors tu crois que ce garçon va se faire repousser ? demanda innocemment Jérémie.

- On ne peut pas faire ça Jérémie, je t'aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir en te faisant croire que pour l'instant quelque chose est possible entre nous, tu sais cette histoire avec Matt est déjà assez compliquée, expliqua Tyler gêné.

- Je ne veux pas d'une histoire Tyler, je veux juste que tu m'aide à devenir un homme !

- La première fois c'est important vaut mieux que tu la passes avec quelqu'un que tu aimes !

- Alors premièrement je t'aime et secondement me fait pas de discours moralisateur ta première fois c'était avec une inconnue quand tu étais bourré !

- Oh Jérémie ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

- Alors tais-toi ! s'exclama ce dernier avant de l'embrasser.

Tyler laissa Jérémie l'embrasser car il savait que s'il l'avait décidé il n'en démordrait pas car dans la famille Gilbert ils avaient le gène de la détermination. Les lèvres de Jérémie étaient plus douces que celles de Matt et le baiser aussi, le plus jeune glissa timidement sa langue dans la bouche de son ami et cette sensation l'électrisa. Leurs deux langues s'engagèrent dans un combat que le plus vieux gagna facilement avant d'approfondir le baiser en appuyant sur la nuque du plus jeune. Tyler sentit les mains de son compagnon passer sous son tee-shirt et venir caresser ses abdos, alors il passa ses mains dans son dos avant de lui caresser les fesses. Jérémie sourit à ce contact et il lâcha à regret les lèvres de son ami lorsqu'il lui retira son tee-shirt, là il le contempla, torse nu avec son pantalon qui serrait serré et il pensa que si il avait été un vampire il l'aurait surement dévoré. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et les embrassa à nouveau comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis il alla lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Mords-moi s'il te plait Tyler.

Tyler se souvint alors ce qu'il avait promis à Matt et repoussa doucement Jérémie.

- Je suis désolé Jérémie je ne peux pas, je l'ai promis à Matt, je suis désolé.

- Je comprends il n'y aura toujours que Matt dans ta vie, j'ai essayé mais tu ne veux pas m'accepter dans ton cœur ! s'exclama Jérémie au bord des larmes avant de fuir en courant.

Tyler resta assit silencieusement sur le banc et réfléchit sur la manière dont sa vie venait de basculer pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'l devait arrêter de presque coucher avec ses amis sinon il finirait seul. Il se déshabilla lentement car il avait besoin de prendre une douche pour calmer ses ardeurs, Jérémie l'avait vraiment mis dans tous ses états. Il fit glisser son pantalon lentement puis le boxer noir qui mettait en valeur ses fessiers suivit le même chemin. Il avança vers la première cabine de douche et alluma le jet d'eau qui à sa surprise n'était pas froide, une fois qu'il était bien mouillé il se rendit compte que sa virilité était toujours tendu alors il décida de se masturber pour être tranquille. Là sous les jets de la douche des vestiaires du lycée il se masturba pendant une dizaine de minutes puis finit par jouir sur le mur. Il rinça ce qu'il venait de faire et partit se rhabiller.

Au moment où il quitta le vestiaire il reçut un message venant de Klaus et curieux il ne put s'empêcher de le lire. Le message disait : « rejoint moi enfin nous sur le toit du lycée ou sinon … », ce message le fit vraiment paniqué et il se mit à courir pour rejoindre le toit du lycée le plus rapidement possible car il craignait le pire. Arrivé, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang Matt et Jérémie était debout en équilibre sur le rebord du toit, prêts à faire une chute mortelle avec Klaus qui les regardait en souriant.

- Matt, Jérémie, descendez ! hurla Tyler qui essaya de se rapprocher d'eux.

- Non, non, non ! lui dit Klaus avec un sourire satisfait tout en le retenant d'une main. Ils sont sous hypnose et si tu approches ils sautent !

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Klaus ?  
- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais ! s'exclama-t-il. Maintenant je vais t'expliquer les règles du jeu, il y en a un des deux qui a bu de mon sang pas l'autre, tu vas en choisir un au hasard qui ne sautera pas, en espérant que ce soit celui qui ait bu mon sang qui saute car c'est la seule solution de le sauver ! expliqua le blond satisfait de sa méchanceté.

- Tu es horrible ! hurla Tyler qui ne pouvait choisir entre ses deux meilleurs amis et amants.

- Si tu veux savoir, le message de l'autre jour venait de Rebekah, elle voulait s'amuser avec toi. Il me semble que dans la famille nous soyons un peu comment dire …

- Tarés, vous êtes des tarés !

- Non je dirais, mesquin, s'amusa le vieux vampire.

- Je ne peux pas choisir, tues moi à leur place ! cria l'hybride au bord des larmes.

- Bip ! Mauvaise réponses ! Hurla Klaus avant de rire seul. Les garçons sautez !

Sous l'emprise de l'hypnose les deux garçons sautèrent du toit sachant que la chute leur serait mortelle et tout ça sous les yeux impuissant de l'hybride qui allait perdre une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie …

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensez et que pesez vous pour la suite de l'histoire ? Si vous me détestez d'être si cruel en faisant mourir des personnages ou si vous me trouvez maléfiquement génial laissez moi une review =p


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à vous remercier de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews merci ! Comme c'était sadique de couper le chapitre précédent à un moment crucial voici la suite ! Enjoy !

* * *

Les deux garçons les plus importants de sa vie se jetèrent dans le vide conscients qu'un des deux allait mourir Tyler devait choisir. Ce dilemme cruel le conduirait à la perte d'un de ses deux garçon qui occupaient sa vie, ses pensées, son cœur. Intérieurement il était déchiré et si il l'aurait pu il se serait sacrifier pour sauver les deux, mais il ne pouvait pas il devait choisir. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que tout dans la vie était conséquences de choix, il devait donc peser le pour et le contre. Tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux il se perdit dans ses pensées durant quelques secondes et se remémora les bons comme les mauvais moments qu'il avait vécu avec les deux garçons.

Le premier souvenir qui fit surface fut sa rencontre avec Matt, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'enfants. C'était le jour de la rentrée de maternelle, les deux jeunes garçons se retrouvèrent dans la même classe avec leur instituteur, un jeune diplômé, Monsieur Shuester. Le blond était parti se cacher dans un coin de la cours pour pleurer et le brun l'avait surpris par hasard :

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il. Moi mon papa il dit que ce n'est pas bien de pleurer, c'est pour les filles !

- C'est les grands ils m'ont pris mon gouter et j'en ai plus ! En plus ma sœur elle n'est même pas là ! Pleurnicha le blond, tout en reniflant. Et puis moi je suis pas une fille d'abord !  
- Je sais que t'es pas une fille ! Et puis si les grands ils reviennent je vais leur casser la figure ! Mais tiens je te donne mon gouter ! s'exclama le brun, content de s'être fait un nouvel ami.

- Pour de vrai ? demanda timidement Matt, dont les larmes avaient cessés de couler.

- Oui pour du vrai !

- Merci ! s'exclama Matt qui se jeta à son coup pour lui faire un câlin.

- Tu sais quoi ? Maintenant je te protégerais toujours contre les méchants ! s'exclama Tyler.

Puis les deux garçons étaient partis jouer ensemble et jusqu'à leur adolescence ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quitté, et s'étaient toujours mutuellement protégés des autres. En se rappelant se souvenir, cette promesse, une larme coula lentement sur la joue du jeune Lockwood. Puis un autre souvenir sur son amitié avec Matt refit surface.

Les deux garçons étaient en train de courir depuis ce qu'il leur semblait une éternité car leurs parents ne voulaient pas les conduire à la maisons du lac des Gilbert où Elena avait organisé une soirée pour le groupe d'amis. Il devait y avoir Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Tyler et Matt, c'était une de leurs soirées où ils se donnaient l'impression d'être au sommet du monde, de tout contrôler dans leur vie du haut de leurs quinze ans. Ils avaient couru la quasi-totalité de la distance entre Mystic Falls et le lac quand soudainement en cours de route Tyler glissa et se tordit la cheville. Comprenant que son ami était réellement blessés Matt qui avait déjà une musculature imposante l'attrapa et le porta comme un sac à patate pendant le kilomètre qui restait, ce fut long et pénible pour le blond et c'est quand ils arrivèrent que le brun se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien plus que des amis ils étaient comme des frères mais leur lien était plus fort et presque indestructible.

Tyler s'élança dans le vide à l'aide sa vitesse vampirique afin de sauver Matt et au moment où il allait sauter dans la direction de ce dernier une vague de souvenir concernant Jérémie le submergea. Il se rappela qu'étant petit Jérémie le suivait de partout vouant pour lui et les autres amis de sa sœur une vénération. A l'école, au collège, en dehors il était toujours à les suivre partout même si ces derniers ne daignaient lui adresser la parole. Il était toujours là pour les supporter, les aider et les faire rire même si sa présence n'était pas toujours désirée. Tyler se rappela alors que c'est à cause de lui que Jérémie qui était si gentil, si pur, avait plongé dans l'enfer de la drogue. C'était quelques temps après la mort de ses parents et cet été là ils avaient passé du temps à trainer dans les bois, Tyler le voyant dépressif lui avait alors offert un joint, au début Jérémie hésita puis accepta pour impressionner le plus vieux. Et petit à petit il était devenu accro, c'est pour ça que Tyler était devenu froid avec lui, il ne supportait pas de l'avoir rendu comme ça il s'en voulait profondément. C'était ça la clé de leur relation au départ : impressionner l'autre, mais petite à petit ils ont grandis changé et maintenant la seule drogue qu'ils avaient besoin pour vivre était la présence de l'autre. Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'ils se voient.

Tyler s'élança à une vitesse surhumaine dans la direction du blond pour l'attraper et le protéger lors de l'impact, résigné à voir Jérémie mourir. Au moment où l'attrapa par la main une barre de métal se planta dans son abdomen le faisant hurler de douleur, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il se retrouva proche du sol ainsi que ses deux amis. Il ferma les yeux voulant éviter de voir la mort des deux garçons, mais il fut le seul à s'écraser au sol la barre de métal traversant totalement son abdomen. Il se releva difficilement, perdant une grande quantité de sang qui ne l'inquiétait pas car il savait qu'il en guérirait bientôt. Il regarda aux alentours et vit Matt dans les bras d'un autre garçon, un autre blond qui regardait Tyler avec un sourire carnassier et Jérémie était devant Klaus qui avait la main sur son épaule.

- Alors Tyler tu as eu peur ? demanda Klaus avant d'éclater de rire. La prochaines fois ce ne sera pas un simple avertissement, je te ferais vraiment souffrir en tuant tous ceux que tu aimes. Je suis ton maitre tu me dois obéissance n'oublie pas.

- Tu n'es rien du tout Klaus, je finirais par trouver un moyen de me dégager de ton emprise.

- J'en doute mon petit Tyler, mais j'ai failli être malpoli ! s'exclama le blond. Voici Côme, un hybride, c'est lui qui a sauvé Matt sur mon ordre.

- Je me fiche de savoir le nom de tes sbires ! hurla Tyler. Maintenant rends moi mes amis et laisses nous en paix !

- Tu ne croyais pas t'en tirais si facilement j'espère ? demanda Klaus qui se rapprocha de Matt qui se tenait maintenant debout à côté de Côme.  
- Tu vas faire quoi encore ?

- C'est facile tu vas comprendre, répondit l'originel avant de se tourner vers Matt et de le fixer dans les yeux. Matt, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, répondit le blond avec une voix monocorde et les pupilles dilatés.

- Bien, regardes celui qui se tient à côté de toi c'est Côme, maintenant c'est ton meilleur ami …

- Non Klaus ne fais pas ça ! Hurla Tyler qui s'était rapproché pour essayer d'empêcher l'ancien vampire d'hypnotiser son ami.

- Côme occupes toi de lui, lâcha Klaus sur un ton sec.

L'hybride blond se retrouva en en clignement de signe derrière l'hybride et lui injecta un peu de veine de vénus pour l'affaiblir.

- Merci Côme. Bien revenons à toi, dit Klaus se tournant vers Matt. Côme est ton nouveau meilleur ami, tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup et lui aussi il t'aime par contre tu détestes Tyler Lockwood car tu sais qu'il veut tuer ton meilleur ami, compris ?

- Compris, répondit Matt.

- Bien tu peux montrer à Tyler à quel point tu aimes Côme maintenant.

Matt se mit à sourire et se dirigea vers l'autre hybride, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tyler était trop faible pour hurler, il se contenta de laisser rouler quelques larmes sur ses joues. Klaus s'approcha de lui, fit glisser un doigt sur ses joues baignées de larmes et le porta à sa bouche.

- Excellent ! s'exclama-t-il. Maintenant à toi Jérémie, dit il s'approchant du Gilbert. Tu me seras utile plus tard mais je vais te faire le plaisir de te libérer maintenant.

Tyler ne comprenait pas ce que voulais dire Klaus, puis il vit l'originel briser la nuque de son meilleur ami.

- Il avait but de mon sang, il se réveillera dans quelques heures, prends soin de lui. Expliqua le vampire au jeune Lockwood.

- Je te déteste ! réussit à hurler Tyler.

- Ca me fait plaisir de le savoir ! s'exclama Klaus qui disparut l'instant d'après avec Côme et Matt.

Tyler et Jérémie restèrent ainsi allongés sur le parking du lycée, presque morts quand soudainement Caroline sortit de son entrainement de Pom Pom girl et déposa leur deux corps dans sa voiture pour que personnes ne les voit dans cet état. Lentement Tyler sombra dans un sommeil réparateur et lorsqu'il se réveilla la première chose qui vu fut Elena et Bonnie qui pleuraient près du lit où il se trouvait…

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? Vous auriez fait quoi si vous étiez Tyler ? Pourquoi Elena et Bonnie pleurent-elle ? Si vous avez des avis laissez une review ;)  
J'essaierais de poster la suite avant mercredi après midi dernier délais :)


End file.
